Alpha’s Mate
by KressidaNoir
Summary: Fenrir Greyback finally finds his mate. Will she submit or will she fight her inner submissive self?


HOPE YOU ENJOY! I HAVE HAD THIS STORY IN MIND FOR QUITE SOME TIME.

FYI: BOLD= Inner thoughts

CHAPTER 1: SHAYE MONTGOMERY

Why did I agree to go to a party in the woods at midnight? Because I love my friend CeCe and I'll practically do anything for her.

But how did we end up in this situation? I mean how did we get singled out of at least a hundred people?

I wish I never even agreed to go out tonight. But like I said I'll do anything for CeCe.

10 HOURS EARLIER

"Shaye you look HOT!" CeCe compliments. "Yeah but I feel like a potato". "Yeah a hot potato" CeCe says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're an idiot" I say to my best friend. I'm wearing black combat boots with black jeans that have rips at the knees, a black long sleeve body suit and a black biker jacket. I decided to put my hair in a messy bun and ditch the make-up. I keep looking at myself in the mirror. UGH WHATEVER IT'S NOT LIKE I'M LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND TONIGHT AND PLUS I'M DOING THIS FOR CECE.. ALSO WHY IS CARRIE GOING!?!? EVERY TIME WE'RE TOGETHER A FIGHT HAPPENS BETWEEN US. BUT I PROMISED CEE THAT I WOULD BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR.L O FUCKING L.

"Alright Cee let's go before I change my mind" I say before taking one last look in the mirror. "We still have to wait on Carrie to get here". CeCe says as she's finishing up her make-up.

"Ughhhhhh why is she even going!?!" I head to the kitchen to pour myself a shot of tequila. "Because Everette just broke up with her and she needs a night out" CeCe says. UGH ON SECOND THOUGHT LET ME TAKE TWO SHOTS. As I'm downing my last shot I hear someone knocking on the door.

Cee goes to answer it and all I hear is

" CEE!!!!! Hi GIRLLLLLLLLL!!". Carrie McGlenn is your typical I'm better than you judgmental bitch. I lean on the counter and watch her and my best friend hug each other. "Thanks so much for inviting me out I really need this".

LET'S GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH. "Hey carrie" I say as I put my shot glass in the sink. "Oh hey Shaye." Carrie says sweetly "how-" "okay let's go girls" I say cutting off Carrie. The less that's said between us the better off we are tonight.

Cee gives me this look to let me know that that was rude. I roll my eyes and clear my throat "Alright girls let's go!". We start heading out the door when I get this weird feeling. It's probably just those two shots I had.

We get down stairs to hail a taxi. It only takes less than five minutes. THANK GOD FOR CECE SHE PRACTICALLY LOOKS LIKE A MODEL. We get in the taxi and naturally Cee sits between the two of us. The ride wasn't long but being in a taxi with Carrie seemed like an eternity.

We arrive at the entrance of the woods and to say that the party is packed is an understatement. They're so many people. Cee knows I don't like a lot of people. "Lighten up Shaye it'll be fun !" Cee says as she wraps her arm around me "Yeah where the drinks at?" I say looking around. Cee laughs and points to the makeshift bar.

I tell Cee that I'll be back and asked her if she wanted anything. Of course she asks for a Gin and Tonic. I make my way over to the bar and ask the bartender for a blue motorcycle for myself. I PLAN ON GETTING DRUNK. I casually wait and get the same feeling I had before we left the apartment. JUST SHAKE IT OFF IT'S PROBABLY JUST THOSE TWO SHOTS YOU HAD. the bartender finally hands me the drinks.

I head back towards Cee and I get the same feeling. MAN THOSE SHOTS ARE REALLY GETTING TO ME. "OMG Look who's here" Cee says pointing to a guy. GREAT EVERETTE IS HERE. "Where's Carrie I don't want her to see him here she'll flip complete shit" Cee says. MAN THIS NIGHT MIGHT NOT TURN OUT SO BAD. "Hey Carrie.. look who's here" I say to her as she's approaching us. "Who?" Carrie says slightly drunkenly. DID I MENTION CARRIE IS A FUCKING LIGHTWEIGHT?

"Everette" I say smugly. "Shaye that's not even funny" Carrie responds. I point directly to where Everette is and I see the change in Carrie's face instantly. She angrily makes her way over to him. I HOPE SHE MAKES A HUGE SCENE. I have the biggest grin on my face. Cee turns to me and says " SHAYE!!! Why did you do that?". "Relax Cee let's see how this turns out. OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT MY FILTER IS NON EXISTENT WHEN I DRINK. We Keep watching to see what unfolds.

"YOU BIT-" Everette says as he's holding his face. I spit my drink out and laugh out loudly. Carrie smacked the holy fire out of Everette just now. "Come on let's go get her before she get's arrested or something" Cee says dragging me along as I keep laughing.

A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE PARTY

"Alpha your mate is quite mischievous" Beta Claus says to Fenrir.

"Hmm we'll see how mischievous she'll be when we meet". Fenrir says to Claus.

"Ado and Aric keep an eye on my mate I don't want her to get too drunk".

"Yes Alpha" Ado and Aric respond. Ado and Aric are twin brothers that like to get into trouble sometimes. Too much trouble.Fenrir nods his head and walks away. "Hey ric you think we'll be able to sneak a drink?" Ado ask his brother. "Alpha will punish us if he finds out we were drinking, especially if we're suppose to keep an eye on his mate." Aric says

"Come on ric let's have some fun" Ado replies. "NO ADO! You're not getting me into trouble...not tonight at least." Ado rolls his eyes and drops the subject. They both continue to keep an eye on Shaye.

BACK AT THE PARTY

"You started it Shaye!" Carrie says accusingly. " I didn't start shit.. you went over there I just pointed him out". I say back to Carrie. WOW I'M REALLY STARTING TO FEEL THIS ALCOHOL. "Whatever Shaye you always start stuff but never own up to it" Carrie says angrily as she gets in my face. " WHAT THE FUCK EVER CARRIE LIKE I SAID I DIDN'T START SHIT AND UNLIKE EVERETTE I WILL SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T BACK UP!" I say ready to fight. "OKAY GUYS ENOUGH!!" CeCe says trying to break us up. I noticed that a crowd was starting to form so I walk away to try and calm myself down.

BACK AT A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE PARTY

"Aww shit! Ric where did she go?" Ado says alarmingly to his brother. "SHIT! I don't know she was right there!" Aric says equally frantic. Fenrir approaches and both the twins can tell that he doesn't sense his mate.

"Where the FUCK did she go!" Fenrir says eyes wide with rage. "We're sorry alpha she got into a argument with some girl and walked away" Aric says with his eyes to the ground.

" Go find her NOW! and when you find her you better not let her get away! Or all three of y'all will have hell to pay" Fenrir says heading back towards the hunting pack.

"Yes sir" Ado and Aric say as they start searching for Shaye. "Come on Ado let's find her asap" Aric says. Ado nods his head in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
